The Pretend Marriage
by dark lil'angel2be
Summary: Marriage is a dream for every young woman, it's a wonderfull thing. But of course, there is also a bad side of it. The the Health Class students from Wonder and Formidable High are going to be in this project. But their partners aren't exactly people they get along with. Will the students survive the Heaven & Hell of marriage?
1. Prologue: The Special Project

**Story: The Pretend Marriage  
Couple: Shine (Shade x Fine), Brein (Bright x Rein)  
Anime: Fushigiboshi No Futago Hime/Gyu  
Author: dark lil'angel2be**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anime and characters.  
WARNING: This is a crossover story with various animes!**

**Prologue: The Special Project**

* * *

Let me introduce the two sisters, Fine and Rein are lovely twins, unfortunuatly because of their parents divorce they grew apart. Fine stayed with her mom and Rein her their dad.

Fine grew up to be a smart, sportive and beautiful girl, but devolped this phobia for boys. And she wears glasses and has her hair in braids. Even thought she's beautiful, she hides it behind ugly glasses. And because of that, she has been bullied ever since in Wonder Academy, but because her mother suddenly heard about it Fine got transferred to another school.

And she HATES Shade, not hate as in 'I love him but I hate him!'. No, hate as in really pure hatred. Don't ask why , she hates him.

Rein grew up to be a smart and beautiful girl, she is just a popular girl in Wonder Academy. She keeps telling the bullies of Fine to stop, but no help, they still didn't stop. Rein tried her best but couldn't help much.

Meanwhile in Healt Class Wonder Academy~

Miss Ai (**Remember her? Hahaha**) Is the Health teacher of class HC101, aka Rein's class.

Miss Ai is a young teacher around her 26th, single and hilarious! " Okay class, now that most of you are 17 or older we should do a very special project about relationships, commitment-problems, marriage and children.-"

The class suddenly groaned. " Now, now.. It's not that bad, mmh maybe for some it must be bad but there are other who do like this idea! So, as I was saying: We'll do a special project called _' The Pretend Marriage' _as the name says, you'll all pretend to have a marriage with your partner that I choose randomly. Or lets say, you choose randomly."

She then grabbed a hat from under her desk.. " In this hat there are small papers with your name on it, it's only one hat, so that means that you can either get a girl or a boy.. But you have to deal with whoever you choose, you have to understand how great and horrible a marriage is! And how to deal with your partner, learn to love and learn to appreciate."

The class groaned yet again. " You all aren't beasts, right? Well, stop groaning then! You have to do it or you'll all fail this years Health Class! Also, we have this project together with our partner school 'Formidable Academy'. Meaning: the names of the pupils of Formidable are also mixed in this hat."

The class groaned for the 3rd time. " Will you all stop groaning like an old people?!" She yelled, she then saw how shocked the class was and calmed down " Anyway: Choose a name." She said as she walked down the desks of the students. And it ended up like this~

(WARNING: INCLUDES NAMES OF OTHER ANIME CHARACTERS  
P.S: IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS OF COUPLES, PLEASE FEEL FREE TO PUT THEM IN YOUR REVIEW. )

Ace (Wonder) x Lucia (Formidable)

Kukai (Wonder) x Amu ( Wonder)

Ikuto ( Wonder) x Rima (Formidable)

Utau (Formidable) x Tadase (Wonder)

Momoko ( Formidable) x Boomer (Wonder)

Butch (Wonder) x Brick (Wonder)

Jojo (Wonder) x Medusa (Formidable)

Grey (Formidable) x Erza (Wonder)

Natsu (Wonder) x Lucy (Formidable)

Jellal (Wonder) x Juvia (Formidable)

Luffy (_Wonder_) x Nami (Wonder)

Rein (_Wonder_) x Bright ( Formidable)

Fine (Formidable) x Shade (Wonderful)

_**Oh, and Hell will soon break loose.**_

* * *

**Okay, this is an start of it all. I'm still working on other projects + the chapters of my other stories , so yeah. I'm sorry for not being here for quiet a while now. :(**

**This chapter has been edited on 05/09/2014. 17:06**

**Review, Follow and Favourite, maybe? :3**


	2. Chapter 001: Who's My Partner?

**Story: The Pretend Marriage  
Couple: Shine (Shade x Fine), Brein (Bright x Rein)  
Anime: Fushigiboshi No Futago Hime/Gyu  
Author: dark lil'angel2be**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anime and characters.  
WARNING: This is a crossover story with various animes! **

**Chapter 001: Who's my partner?**

* * *

So yeah, after the students made their partners. Miss Ai said: " Okay, now that you made your partners, you can't know who that person is."

" What?! Why not?!" The class whined all together. Miss Ai rolled her eyes " Stop your whining, everyone. If you knew who your partners were, it wouldn't be a surprise. Think of it like, online dating or meeting your pen pal, you don't know who that person is and what he or she may look like. Now, we only have to wait a few weeks from now."

" Why do we have to wait?" A student asked. " Because, it takes time to set up everything and make everything go as planned." The students growled again, miss Ai ignored it and said: " Well, I hope you're all excited about this! Because, I sure am!" Miss Ai was the only one excited about this project.

**A few weeks passed by~ **

" Okay everyone, we're going to xxxxx location, there will be a lot of houses that will look all the same. But, they look completely different from the inside. You and your partner can chose whatever there will be inside. Remember when you had to do this survey about what you like? Well, it's based of yours and that of your partners answers. I hope you all will enjoy and learn about this special project. Well, go on and find your partner. You will all get an individual mission, or for the students who did not get partnered with those of Formidable will get the same mission as their partner." Miss Ai explained to everyone.

After they got to xxxxx location with the bus, they saw a lot of houses that looked the same. Shade and Rein sat together in the bus.. There was an awkward silence between them.(Everyone of that year are doing this project)

" I can't believe we're going to see Fine again, I heard from dad that she's now attending that school!" Rein said as she tried to lift up their moods, Shade glanced at her but stared out the window. Rein pouted as she noticed Shade didn't turn to look at her. She dropped the conversation and texted Fine.

After a few minutes they arrived at the location, miss Ai gave each of the students a mission card. " All of them are different, by the way." Miss Ai added as she gave everyone their and Shade were standing next to each other, Rein's card read _'I can fly but I have no wings. I can cry but I have no eyes. Wherever I go, darkness follows me. What am I?_

" I don't understand... Wasn't this supposed to be a mission? Shade what does yours say?" Rein asked Shade, who also is looking weirdly at the mission card. Shade didn't answer Rein's question, so Rein just peeked over Shade's shoulder, which was kind of difficult since Shade's a head taller than Rein.

Shade noticed Rein trying to take a look, so he gave Rein his card to read what there stood. It read _'I always run but never walk, often murmur but never talk, have a bed but never sleep, has a mouth but never eats. What am I?' _, Rein said that out loud. Rein then noticed some other students from her class " Hey Brick, hey Butch. What do you two have as mission?" Rein asked them.

They looked at her " I have this weird riddle... Do you know what it is? _I'm grown from darkness but shine with a pale light. Very round I am, and always a lady's delight. What am I?_" Brick said as he read the card for Rein, Butch's eyes suddenly widened " I have the same one!" He suddenly shouted, making both Brick and Rein jump in surprise. Butch showed them his card, it is the same riddle. " Let's work together, brother!" Brick said, and Butch agreed. Meanwhile Rein thought about it but then she smiled.

" That's so easy! A lady's delight! Can't you guess?" Rein said as her eyes sparkled. " Rein, I don't know how much you know about us, but. We certainly don't know anything about woman, nor do we even what they like!" Butch said while face palming. Rein rolled her eyes.

" The likes and dislikes of a woman depends on the woman herself, for example, me: I like blue and dresses and **Pearls**. While my twin sister likes red and candy and sports." Rein told them, then it suddenly hit them.

" I know what it is! It's a sport, soccer! It's a lady's delight, right! Very round and pale light, darkness: that's obviously a soccer ball, it's white, round and has dark dots!" Brick said with proud. Rein face palmed.

" Whoa! That's awesome, but we still don't know what we should do after we figured out what the riddle is." Butch said, Brick nodded and Rein rolled her eyes. By the way, Shade was walking around the location.

" Oh! I know, maybe we should go to that place!" Butch suddenly said. " OOoohh! Yeah! That could be it! Let's go Butch!" Brick yelled.

" To the soccer field we saw earlier!" They both yelled and then ran to the soccer field. " Ah- w-wait! Guys, that's not!-" Rein tried to yell at them but no use, those two idiots were already far away.

" Those two are real idiots.." Rein shook her head as she watched the two from afar. She took the card back in her hands. " What could this be?..." She said to herself..

**Meanwhile, on the other side of xxxxx location with Formidable High~ **

" Okay everyone, we're here! I hope you all will be like real angels, but please of course be yourself! Now, I will give you these mission cards. Of course, each of them are different. But-, no-no, I shouldn't tell you. It will ruin the fun of it! Anyway, get going and find your partner already!" The teacher said.

" Hai, sensei!" The students replied with a smile, and of they go - to find their hubby's and wifes. Meanwhile, a familiar red head stood out from the crowd. It was a girl, her hair was in braids and she had glasses on. Despite the glasses and the messy hair, you can still see she's pretty. She was standing next to a really handsome boy with dirty blond hair and red eyes.

"What does your card say, Fine? Mine says: _Although glory but not at my best. Power will fall to me finally, when the man made me is dead. What am I?_. That's so weird, 'When the man made me is dead', sounds pretty horrible. Don't you think, Fine?" The handsome **prince**-like boy said to the girl with glasses who's name is Fine.

" ... Mmh, I don't understand mine either Bright. _I am owned by every man, though my length differs. Their wives uses me after getting married. What am I?_. Do you know what it is, Bright?" Fine asked Bright. Bright thought about it and not a few seconds after, he blushed a deep red colour. Fine raised her eyebrow at her best friend.

" Are you sick, Bright? Your face is as red as my hair." Fine said and tried to feel Bright's forehead. He suddenly backed away and held his hands protectively over his forehead. "N-no, i-it's just. Come here, I'll whisper it to you." Bright stuttered and signaled Fine to come closer. She moved closer to him and Bright whispered the word to her.

Fine suddenly also blushed a deep red colour "B-Bright! What in the world are you thinking?! You pervert!" Fine yelled and slapped Bright's arm, he just laughed it off. " No seriously, you don't think 'that' is what this riddle is do you?" Fine asked looking oddly at Bright.

" Of course not, Fine! Why would anyone do something like that?!" Bright said and threw his hands up. Fine rolled her eyes " Okay, fine. Don't get angry, geez... Still, I don't know what I should do now?..." Fine said. Fine then noticed on the bulletin board nearby, there was a map on it. It was a map of _Lovers Paradise_, also known as the 'xxxxx' Location. This was kept secret from the students because, if they found out, it wouldn't be a surprise and fun adventure, because they would probably google it.

Fine then noticed something that caught her eye, it was a drawn **river**. Fine has always liked **rivers**, for some odd reason it makes her feel calm and safe. " Hey Bright, I'll be taking a walk around here. You don't mind, do you?" Fine said. Bright looked her way, he shook his head and smiled: " No, do whatever you like Fine. But if you're not back by dawn, I'll come and find you."

Fine smiled at him " Thanks Bright." _He's such a great guy, and not to overprotective too._

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

And there she goes, she was was trying to find the river. Without a map, and any sense of direction, oh dear. After a few minutes of walking through a little forest, Fine stopped her tracks. She looked around her surroundings, and sighed. Even until now she has been holding on to that card.

" I'm lo-o-o-st!" She whined and fell on her knees. When everything seemed to be more quieter she heard something. It was like, a river! She heard the water flow! Fine followed it and found the river, but, she tripped over something and ended up,.. falling in the river. Poor girl, her clothes are drenched. Fine stood up with an angry look on her face. The 'something' she tripped over, wasn't a 'thing' it was a person, who happened to be sleeping there!

The person suddenly woke up, probably by the noise Fine made. He looked around with an bored look, he then saw Fine and said: " Rein, what are you doing in the river?" He asked. This pissed Fine off, okay, Fine is a sweetheart, but the minute she saw who it was she got even more pissed off. When the person finally got a better vision of who's in front of him, he backed away. " Whoa! You, F-Fine! W-what are you doing here?!" He yelled in surprise and pointed at the drenched Fine.

She rolled her eyes " I could ask you the same thing, idiot. And who the hell sleeps at the edge of a river! No, who the hell sleeps next to a river!" Fine yelled. Shade rolled his eyes " I could sleep where I want and where ever. But who the hell could trip over a person, wouldn't you look down, if you wanted to see the river? You would've seen me, if you did. But no, the idiot didn't see me."

" Who are you calling an idiot?! If it wasn't for you and your followers I wouldn't be here in the first place!" Fine yelled, but then covered her mouth. Shade raised his eyebrow as he saw what Fine did. " What, do you mean?"

" No, no, nothing! Really, forget what I said. Better yet, forget that you ever saw me!" Fine yelled and turned around, before Fine could take a step, she was stopped by Shade. He had noticed the card in her hands, and it looked exactly the same as his! What could this possibly mean?!

" Wait!" He yelled, Fine turned around, glaring at the guy. " That card, can I see it?" He asked, Fine looked at him and then at the card in her hand. Fine tried to break free her hand and then showed the card " Here, now you saw it. Leave me alone, now." Fine said, but she got holded back by Shade, again.

" No seriously, Fine. Give it to me." He said, yup, he didn't ask, he practically demanded it. Fine rolled her eyes and give the card to Shade. He read the card and was surprised. " You're such an idiot, don't you know what it is?" He smirked at Fine. She shook her head, Shade chuckled.

" It's a **last name**, you idiot."

" Huh?!"

" Owned by every man, their wives use me after they get married. Marriage, Fine. If a man and a woman get married, the last name of the woman changes, right?" Shade asked Fine, who nodded. ... .A few moments of silence was between them, and then it suddenly hit Fine. " OH! Ooohhh, now I get it!"

" You're so slow." Shade sighed. " Shut up, hey, do you by chance also have some sort of card like mine?" Fine asked. Shade didn't respond but instead he threw his card at Fine. She catched it before it went into the river. " You know what it is?" She asked him after she read the riddle. He nodded.

" It's a river." He said and looked at the streaming river in front of them. " Mmhh, a last name-" Fine said " And a river" Shade added. Suddenly sirens could be heard from afar, probably from the center of _Lovers Paradise_. And confetti was raining down on Fine and Shade. " What the -" They both said and looked at each other, before they looked up at the sky, where there was a few **clouds **flying high. And there was a mini helicopter, it looked like it was holding a balloon, what now is popped.

Shade noticed between the dropped confetti, a card. He picked it up. Fine noticed between the dropped confetti, a card. She picked it up. In both cards stood

**'Congratulations! You've found your partner! Please go to house Nr 148.  
There will be more information about this very special project.  
And please have a happy marriage:  
Shade Yamaguchi and Fine Haruno!'  
**

Suddenly there was a sad and gloomy aura around them, they looked at each other and both of them gagged.

" YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!?" Both of them yelled out.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

" Nope, nope, nope, nope, nope! I'm not going to be his partner in this project!" Fine yelled to the staff, and they sweat-dropped.

After Fine and Shade had received the shocking news, they have been complaining non-stop, so. They stepped up to the 'Need Love?' Building, which also means the help center and sort of like City Hall, in the center of Lovers Paradise. They're in the office of Miss Aikatsu. And as you can see, they're still not quite happy about it. Miss Aikatsu has purple hair and blue eyes, she was smiling sweetly at the complaining couple, despite the yelling and complains.

" Even thought I don't like to admit it, I'm actually agreeing with her. I don't want to be her partner either, have you heard how hard she snores? I heard that from Rein." Shade said to them, Fine's ears perked up " Say what?".

" It's true, Fine. You snore like a pig." Shade said. " Ooohh, so I snore like a pig? How about you, huh? I heard from Bright that you sleep talk and sleep walk! And he heard you mumble ' Mmhm, Princess Peach, you're so pretty, I want to cuddle you~'." Fine said and imitated Shade. He blushing a deep red colour " S-shut up! That's not true!" He yelled and tried to put Fine in a head lock.

" Ahahaha!- Ah! H-hey! Let me go! Argh! Wha- what are you d-doing, _you're killing me_!" Fine said, Shade had put Fine in a head lock. Miss Aikatsu has been quiet for far too long, she couldn't hold it back anymore!

" Both of you: Shut up! I was considering changing your partner, but as I see how your relationship with each other is, I can't help but help you two. You two have to learn to be nice to each other and learn to love. You have to! Or else, I'll tell both of your teachers to just fail you for this year's Health Class." She yelled and pointed at Fine and Shade, they both have shut their mouths and Shade had released Fine. They're starting to get scared of her.

" Y-yes, Miss Aikatsu-san." They both said and bowed, and ran fast as lighting out the office. Well, Shade ran and pulled Fine with ran a few houses away from the Help Center (Need Love?), they were panting heavy.

" Man, she's... so scary. So, what are we going to do now? We both can't fail this year's Health Class, or else we won't be going to the next year." Fine said as she sat on the ground, tired because of running. Shade sat besides her, he was staring at her. Fine noticed him staring and stared back at him, he didn't turn away.

" I guess, there is no other choise than-", Fine started, " To deal with it." Shade finished. They turned their backs at each other and quietly sobbed.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

So, now that that's finally over, the 'couple' is now in front of their house. Which looked the same as any other house in _Lovers Paradise_. Every house has a front yard and a back yard, but of course, they're all different. Fine's and Shade's front yard, had a little fountain for little birds and a statue of cupid in the front yard. They were both suprised, Fine was fascinated by the statue, while Shade showed a little smile while watching birds drink from the fountain.

" This is it... 'Our' house.. I don't think I'll be enjoying this, thought." Fine said, standing besides Shade.

" Shut up, I'm just like you, not enjoying this at all. Mah, what are we waiting for? Let's get inside and let's see what this project is about." Shade said as he put both of his hands behind his head and walked to the front door, Fine trailed behind him. Shade had waited for Fine to stand on the porch with him, they nodded at each other. Shade made the move, he opened the door.

First was the hall, which didn't look like anything special, there were closet doors right of them, thought, probably with random stuff in it, like paint, brushes, guitars, music sheets, music stand,... All of Fine's and Shade's interests. But when the walked into the living room (which was just around the left corner), they both had mixed feelings. The living room was filled with so many bright colours, they stepped further into the room.

Fine had covered her mouth, she was in total shock, but in a good way. Meanwhile Shade, had a puzzled expression, he didn't know 'what' to feel at this moment.

There was a large flat screen tv at the left end of the room, a coffee table in front of the tv and there behind the white comfortable looking sofa. And behind that stairs, which would probably lead to the bathroom and bedroom of the couple. There was a beige fluffy carpet on the floor with the tv, table and sofa, which meant they both could just put aside the coffee table and lay on the carpet. Because they just would walk around with their socks or bare feet.

Besides the stairs hang a painting, but there was something special about it, it was made by Fine. All of the paintings here in the house, are all made by Fine. And next to the tv in the corner, was a very old looking guitar, but it had an autograph on it, an autograph from the Robert Johnson. It was Shade's guitar, his father give this as a present for him, it was also the only thing he has left as a memory of his father. Who passed away a long time ago.

The room next to the living room was the kitchen, it was just like an ordinary fully equiped kitchen. With painting made by Fine around the walls.

Both of them were speechless, the living room and kitchen were both great and much better what they excepted! Now for the bathroom and bedroom, thought. They glanced at each other "You ready to go upstairs..?" Shade asked Fine, she nodded. Fine walked up the stairs, Shade following behind her, of course he looked the other way.

When they got upstairs they just say also a little open space, but with a small table, and on that table stood pictures of Fine and Shade when they were in kindergarten. " Those pictures! How they did they get those!?" Fine said in surprise as they saw the pictures of when they were kids. " Our parents! They probably gave it to them!" Shade growled.

" Aahh, let's go to 'our' room, wait are we sharing a room?" Fine suddenly asked, Shade looked at her with a weird stare " What?" Fine said, Shade shook his head " Idiot, we are sharing a room, but we're not sharing a bed!"

Fine rolled her eyes and opened the door to their bedroom. It was white, it was as if you were in heaving, the way of the sunlight shone in the room and they way the walls were painted with the very light blue 'sky' and white clouds. There was a kingsized bed, much to Fine and Shade's annoyance.

"Looks like we're sharing the bed, let's make a deal, okay?" Fine suggested, Shade took interest. " What is it?"

" One week, I'm sleeping on the bed, and you sleep on the sofa or here on the floor. And the other week vice versa, you sleep in the bed and I sleep on the floor or sofa. Deal?" Fine said and held out hand to him.

He took it " It's a deal."

" Great, so I will start sleeping in bed first!" Fine suddenly decided. " What?! Who said that you could sleep first!" Shade disagreed.

" Duh! I'm a girl, girls should just go first!" She said. " Fine..."

" What?"

" No, I mean, alright. You can go first, I guess." Shade said, while rubbing the back of his neck. Fine smiled at him. " Thanks.."

Opposite from the bed, there is an small wardrobe with above a flat screen tv, next to it in the corner and next to the window was a desk and a cool computer.

On both sides of the bed were bedside tables, with pictures of Fine's and Shade's family on their respective sides. There was also a larger wardrobe, probably for Fine next to the door and besides the tv. All of the furnitures was white.

" Whoa, this looks cool! It's like we're in heaving, despite sharing a bed with you, seems to be hell." Fine said with sparkles, but soon fades as she glanced at Shade. Who was staring at the family pictures on the walls. (There were also family pictures and portraits of them on the walls).

Of course, there were 2 bathrooms for both Fine and Shade. It would be awkward for both of them to share a bathroom. There was also an extra room, but it was locked. " Why is this room locked?" Fine asked when she tried to open it.

" Don't know, but I got a feelings it's something about this project..." Shade said.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

" So..." Fine said, after Fine and Shade inspected all of the rooms inside the building they decided to watch tv and lay on the carpet. So there they are sitting/laying on the carpet with an awkward silence between them. They were watching Spongebob Squarepants.

" Hey, do you know which character you are in Spongebob Squarepants?" Shade asked, while smirking a little. Fine raised an eye-brow, "No? I don't, which character would I be?"

" Patrick Star, you eat much and are dumb, most of the time." Shade said and laughed as he saw Fine's face redden. " Wha- you- argh! What about you!? You're squadward, you're always so grumpy and try to be musician!" Fine said, Shade laughed. " Yup, I guess you can say that." Shade said.

It wasn't very late in the after noon, as a matter of fact it was just 4 pm. And suddenly, sirens could be heard again. " What is it this time?" Fine said annoyed, and stood up and stretched a little. Shade did the same " Maybe we should check the center." Shade suggested, Fine just nodded.

So now they're walking up to the Center, by the way, _Lovers Paradise_ is like an city, there are roads, sportfields, shops, malls,... Everything that a city has! Everyone was there in the theatre, they were seated, Shade saw some free seats somewhere in the middle and tugged Fine with him there, she followed his lead. After a few minutes of noise, the Project founder came on stage, she spoke through the microphone: " Hello everyone,"

" Hi" The students replied.

" It's nice to see that everyone has found their partners, I hope you liked the 'find your partner' game! Well, I'm here to explain to you all what this special project is about! So please listen carefully, okay?"

" Yes!" The students replied.

" Good. Now... **The Pretend Marriage**, is as the name says: You and your partner will have to pretend a one year marriage! Sounds fun, right!? Well, it is! Of course, marriage isn't all about the wedding, or the dress or the tuxedo, the large cake, and party. No, it's a large event that changes your life forever. But, you can't just say to a random person ' Hey, you're going to be my wife or husband!' No.

Marriage is about two people, wanting to be together for the rest of their lives. They have to trust and love each other dearly. But, trust might be lost and love may fade, betrayal will occur and sadness will stay. All of that is painful, but it's all worth it in the end.

I made this project, to show teens how marriage is. How difficult it is for their parents, and how wonderful the feelings is of seeing their kids grow up into beautiful and handsome people.

I noticed that not everyone is content with their partner, we're sorry but also not sorry, you all are the ones who drew the paper with the name. Not us, you choose it randomly. I met the first couple who found each other, they were both complaining non-stop of how they did not like their partner at all.

I was considering of chancing their partners, but as I saw their relationship with each other I refused to change their partners."

Fine and Shade glanced at each other and giggled a little, as they know which couple miss Aikatsu was talking about

" This project is also about to learn to love someone, if you don't have a good relationship with that person, that relationship can be fixed through this project. I truly hope that your relationship will be better, or even lead you to be future husbands and wifes. That would be great and amazing.

Well, that's all... Oh yeah, because of our tight shedule, we're kind of rushing things a little bit. So, from two months from now it's time for kids!" Miss Aikatsu said with a cheerful smile.

* * *

**I hope you liked this extra long chapter! **

**Also, I'm sorry if the description of the house was boring or lame, I'm not good explaining things. So, I apologize. **

**I also apologize for not updating in a very long time. I've been having stress lately, and my final exams are about 3-4 weeks (I think?) And I've been studying my butt of! My grades aren't that perfect.**

**Edited on 05-09-2014. 22:14**

**Anyway: I hope you enjoyed this, and review, follow and favourite, maybe? :3**


	3. Chapter 002: The Romantic MissionDate

**Story: The Pretend Marriage  
Couple: Shine (Shade x Fine), Brein (Bright x Rein)  
Anime: Fushigiboshi No Futago Hime/Gyu  
Author: dark lil'angel2be**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the anime and characters.  
WARNING: This is a crossover story with various animes!**

**Chapter 002: The Romantic Mission/Date**

* * *

_"Oh yeah, because of our tight schedule, we're kind of rushing things a little bit. So, from two months from now it's time for kids!" Miss Aikatsu said with a cheerful smile._

That was the sentence that made the everyone go insane, " Eeehhhhh!?"

" That can't be! I'm to young to be a mother!"

" No way, no way, no way! I'm not having kids with him!"

" I don't want kids either! To much of a nuisance!"

" Are we going to do 'that'?!"

" Eww! Gross! Never!"

" Calm down now, everyone. Calm down, I know this is a shock, but at least now you know. I can imagine, two months from now, that if I told you then, you all would probably have a heart attack. Oh and, no, you're not going to do 'that'. There is an orphanage nearby _Lovers Paradise_, the kids there will be your children, they will choose who their parents are going to be. So be ready for a responsible and caring live! That's all, I wish you all a happy marriage! Oh and, your wedding is in 2 weeks! Have fun!" Miss Aikatsu smiled at walked off the stage with a smile.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Fine sat on the carpet, hugging her big stuffed bear, that was in the closet in the hall. Shade laid on his side, on the sofa. The lights were out, there was only a lamp on, and the light from the tv. There was an awkward silence between them. But Shade can't help but glance every now and then at Fine, and she felt that he was staring at her.

" Let's go out," Shade suddenly said, Fine turned to him with a blush " S-say that again?"

" I said,... go out with me.," Shade said, with a slight blush on his face. Fine giggled " You're cute when you're blushing, Shade!"

He got even redder " S-shut up! I-it's just that, this is all so rushed and so awkward. I mean, before marriage, shouldn't the couple like, have dates, or something?.. I-I don't know," He said and rubbed the back of his neck, with a blush. Fine gave him a smile, but suddenly remember the past, that smile turned upside down.

" Okay, I guess. Let's go out, tomorrow," Fine said, crossed arms and glancing at him. Shade felt a sudden joy inside of him, but shook that thought away.

" but, I'm only doing this because I don't want to fail my Health Class," Fine added. " Yeah, duh, I know that too," Shade said.

Fine let out a yawn, " If you're sleepy, you should go to bed. I'll sleep here on the sofa..," Shade said, Fine turned to him " Thanks, you're such a gentleman," hear the sarcasm in her voice?

" I know, that's why the lady's fall for me.."

Fine rolled her eyes " Now, don't get to full of yourself, womanizer," Fine said as she stood up and walked up the stairs. " Good night!" She heard Shade yell, she smiled " Good night..."

Meanwhile, Shade couldn't help but blush. Why is he blushing? He doesn't even like 'like' her, so why?

A few hours passed by, and Fine kept tossing and turning in bed. She couldn't sleep, but the reason was unknown. Her stomach suddenly growled, even thought she had eaten something at the theatre, there was a snacktable there.

Fine walked quietly downstairs in her short pj's, she saw that the tv was still on the same channel, and Shade was sleeping peacefully. She stood there, by the sofa, staring at Shade's face. He looked like a baby, Shade shivered a little, he didn't had a blanket over him.

" That idiot, let's see if there are some extra blankets," Fine whispered, she then opened the closet in the hall, " Mmmhh, paint brushes, guitar, music sheets,... no, no extra blanket. Maybe I should take the blanket upstairs, but I'll probably be sick after," she then looked at the sleeping Shade.

" But the poor guy is shivering, ahhh, even thought I hate him, I can't let him catch a cold," she said, before she took the blanket from upstairs, she brought them down and put them over Shade... She stared at him...

" How am I supposed to sleep now?" she said, she was still staring at him. She sighed " I guess, I have no other choice then, to sleep next to him..."

She then tried to lay next to Shade, which was difficult. But she managed to sleep.. " I guess, this isn't so bad," She said, before she suddenly felt arms wrapped around her waist. She blushed...

" S-S-Shade! W-what a-are you doing! Let me go! Shade!" Fine whispered/yelled at him, but the guy was sleeping deeply. Fine rolled her eyes, but still was blushing, ' How am I supposed to sleep, in a position like this?!' she thought.

Keep calm, keep calm, and just sleep, sleep, Fine kept thinking. And eventually, she did sleep peacefully, in the arms of the man, she hates the most.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

The sun shone through the window, and the birds were chirping, and Fine and Shade were still sleeping on the sofa. Suddenly, the sirens rang, which made both of them wake up in surprise. And which also made Shade, push Fine of the sofa.

" Oww!" she yelped as she fell, Shade wiped his eyes and looked besides him, he saw Fine lying on the ground " Fine, what the hell are you doing on the floor? Better yet, why are you even here? I thought you slept in the bedroom- wait, I don't remember having this blanket when I slept," Shade said, and looked questioned at the blanket.

Fine sat up, and rolled her eyes at Shade " Of course you don't, idiot. I was the one who put them over you," she said and turned the other way, Shade looked surprised at her " You did? Where did you get the blanket, anyway? When I searched through the closet I didn't see any extra. We really should buy some, one day."

" I got it from the bedroom upstairs," she said casually, Shade's eyes widened " What?! Then how did you sleep?!"

" I slept besides you.," she said with a blush, he blushed too " So, the reason why you were on the sofa, was because-"

" You pushed me, out of the sofa," Fine finished Shade's sentence. Shade rubbed the back of his neck " Sorry, I guess. Umm, maybe, we should check what's going on at the center."

Fine nodded " Yeah, I guess we should," she said and stood up, it was at that moment when Shade noticed Fine's clothing. " You're not going out there in those clothes!" He suddenly yelled and pointed at Fine's clothes. She raised an eye brow at him.

" Why not? Anyway, there's no time for that, let's just go," she said and walked to the door, Shade face palmed, and brought his jacket with him, Shade was just wearing sweat pants and a t-shirt.

Fine was waiting for him outside, she was rubbing her arms, shivering. Shade locked the door and noticed Fine shivering, and she noticed Shade holding his jacket.

" Why did you bring your jacket?" Fine asked him, Shade threw at her. " Hey! Why did you-"

" Just wear it, you're going to catch a cold if you don't, " he said cool, Fine looked thankful at him and wore Shade's jacket. But Fine's so small, the jacket was at least 2 times her size.

" Umm... Shade.," she said, Shade turned to her and held his laughter, " d-don't you just laugh at me! You wanted me to wear this!"

" Oh? You don't look so happy, want to return my jacket then?" he said smirking at her, " No! Don't- S-shut up! I'm cold! Let's go to the center!" Fine said, blushing all the way, and in a hurry. She then ran straight ahead to the center, Shade chuckled and followed her.

And now they're all there in the theatre again, this time, everyone is in their pj's. Thank god, none of them sleeps naked. Miss Aikatsu walks up the stage in her bathrobe: " Hello everyone, we meet again, oh, and if I didn't tell you already, we'll be seeing a lot from each other from now on.

Anyway, the reason why I rang the sirens was because, today, you all are going to get to know your partner better! And if you had plans to go out or go shopping, then that's the perfect moment to get to know each other! Of course, you'll get a mission from us!" Miss Ai smiled. And everyone yawned. Miss Aikatsu rolled her eyes " Well, that's all! Have fun today!" She said and walked of the stage.

Shade turned to Fine, but saw that she was sleeping, while standing. Shade sweat-dropped, he was about to carry her bridal-style when suddenly: " Shade?"

It was Rein and behind her was Bright, Rein was wearing a nightgown and Bright a bathrobe. " Hey, are you two, by chance also partners?" Shade asked, the two nodded. " Your partner is Fine?" Bright asked, Shade nodded, he was also holding Fine's shoulders, so she won't lose balance and fall.

" Well, ummm, I'll see you guys later, I guess. I'm going to take Fine back home." Shade said and picked Fine up, bridal-style. He then exited the theatre, but on the way to the exit, girls stared at him:

" Omg, hey, you should do that to!"

" Why can't you be like him!?"

" He's such a gentleman!"

" Oh my gosh, look at that, she's so lucky!"

" Who are they?!"

" They look perfect for each other!"

Shade blushed upon hearing the comments, but tried his best to hide the fact that his face was red.

Later, he brought Fine to their bed and but the cover around her. He then sat besides her, he yawned, " It's still quiet early, I should get some sleep," he said, and lied down next to Fine and put the cover over him.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

A few hours later,Fine opened her eyes, only to stare in someone's purple eyes. She screamed, and shoved Shade out of bed, Fine sat up and shouted: " You pervert?! What are you doing!? I- wait a minute, weren't we in the theatre?" she said as she looked around the bedroom.

Shade groaned " Ugh, yes, we were, 2 hours ago. You fell asleep while standing, so I carried you back home. And geezes, that hurts, why did you do that!?" he said as he crawled back on the bed, Fine scooted over to make some space for Shade.

" Well excuse me! I was really shocked to see someone's eyes that close!" she said and held her hand close to her face, for an exaggerated example for how 'close' their faces were. Shade rolled his eyes " Pu-lease, I wasn't even touching you."

" Shut up! Ugh, shouldn't we buy some blanket, since this week you're sleeping on the sofa," Fine suggested, Shade nodded " Yeah, great idea. ... Uuuhh, I should change first, since I'm faster, and girls take a lot of time," Shade said and grabbed clothes from his closet, ..

Fine rolled her eyes " Shut up, I'm not like Rein. I don't take 4 freaking hours to change and do my make-up, which I usually don't wear (make-up)," she said and stood up, she was still hungry. So she got in the fully equipped kitchen and began to make breakfast.

Shade was already done, he was just wearing jeans and a t-shirt with ' Make it better' on it. He walked downstairs, and smelled something delicious, he walked into the kitchen and saw Fine's back, she was cooking. For some reason, it made Shade's heart beat. I mean, he always saw his mom cooking like that, but he never saw 'his wife' cooking. He suddenly walked towards Fine, and wrapped his arms around her, he was unknown of what he was doing. He just, he just did it.

Fine was surprised, she felt the familiar feeling of arms wrapping around her waist. She blushed, this feels warm, better, then last night...

She shook her head, remembering why she hates him.

" S-Shade, umm, breakfast is almost ready, c-could you please set the table?" Fine stuttered, Shade growled, but he let go of her and did what he was told to do. Fine smiled as she heard the plates clang, (or you know, the sound it makes when you set it on the table).

Fine set the food on table, and both of them immediately dig in. (The breakfast is, whatever you like :)

" Mmhh, I didn't know you were this good at cooking Fine. Last time I remembered you cooking, was when you almost burned down your house," Shade said, that comment was hurtful. Those were one of the memories Fine wanted most to forget, well, living with the person who caused it all, is difficult when you don't want to reminisce those times.

" Says the one who actually burned the school's kitchen," Fine said jokingly, she seriously was joking and making it up. Shade was drinking his juice, but when Fine said that, he almost choked. " Cough! Cough! What?! Who told you that?! Was it Bright?! Damn it, I shouldn't have told him about that!" He said and held his hand before his mouth, he had a bright red face.

Fine stared at him, like he was some sort of alien, but she suddenly laughed " Hahahaha! Oh my god, Shade! I was just making that up! I would never thought that you really burned your school's kitchen! Hahahhaha!"

" Ughh! " Shade said, which made Fine laugh even more.

After Shade and Fine ate breakfast and cleaned up the table, Fine got upstairs and changed her clothes. She was also wearing jeans and a t-shirt with ' Hope for the best', Fine and Shade had matching clothes. She then walked downstairs, only to see Shade sitting on the sofa, watching the news, apparently about _lover's Paradise_ and all the activities happening around.

Something caught her eye, on the tv there stood a all to familiar couple, making really exaggerated moves with their arms, the girl had red hair and the guy had purplish-blue hair. Fine sat next to Shade and followed the news.

_'__ Nope, nope, nope, nope, nope! I'm not going to be his partner in this project!' The girl yelled to the staff, and they sweat-dropped._

_Miss Aikatsu was smiling sweetly at the complaining couple, despite the yelling and complains._

_'Even thought I don't like to admit it, I'm actually agreeing with her. I don't want to be her partner either, have you heard how hard she snores? I heard that from Rein,'The guy said to them, ' Say what?' The girl said._

_'It's true, Fine. You snore like a pig,' The boy said. ' Ooohh, so I snore like a pig? How about you, huh? I heard from Bright that you sleep talk and sleep walk! And he heard you mumble ' Mmhm, Princess Peach, you're so pretty, I want to cuddle you~',' The red-haired girl said and imitated him. He blushing a deep red colour ' S-shut up! That's not true!' He yelled and tried to put her in a head lock._

_'Ahahaha!- Ah! H-hey! Let me go! Argh! Wha- what are you d-doing, you're killing me!' she said, he had put her in a head lock. Miss Aikatsu has been quiet for far too long, she couldn't hold it back anymore!_

_' Both of you: Shut up! I was considering changing your partner, but as I see how your relationship with each other is, I can't help but help you two. You two have to learn to be nice to each other and learn to love. You have to! Or else, I'll tell both of your teachers to just fail you for this year's Health Class!' She yelled and pointed at the girl and the guy, they both have shut their mouths and the boy had released the girl._

_ 'Y-yes, Miss Aikatsu-san!' They both said and bowed, and ran fast as lighting out the office._

**_Presentator: Well everyone, as you can see, Fine Haruno and Shade Yamaguchi made quiet a ruckus there, didn't they?  
Female Presentator: Oh yes, indeed, however, I think we'll see more about them in the near future, they're a very interesting couple.  
Presentator: Yes, Haruka-san, I think everyone -except Fine and Shade- think the same.  
Haruka: I agree with you, Harui-kun, if by chance those two watch this, they'll both throw tantrums at us.  
Harui: I guess we better hide then, everyone, thank you for watching, we'll see you in the next show.  
Haruka: I hope then it's more about Fine and Shade, they really are interesting..  
_**

Shade turned of the tv, and he and Fine awkwardly sat there in silence...

" U-umm, I think it's better that we should go buy some extra blankets and some food, the fridge is practically empty," Fine said and stood up. Shade followed her and stretched a little " Yeah, we should go."

So off they go, to go buy some blankets.

**In the Center of _Lovers Paradise~_**

" Where should we go first?" Fine said excitedly as she looked around the stores, more likely at the candy shops. Shade growled as he noticed where her eyes lingered. He grabbed Fine by her shirt and pulled her along to the Mall ( Yes, there's a mall).

" Wait! Shade! I wanted to look more! Nooooooo!" she whined as he dragged her along, he ignored her whining. As they stepped in the mall there were already a lot of couples inside.

" Come on, Fine. I'll treat you to lunch later on, let's go!" he said, when he mentioned lunch, Fine's ears perked up and she immediately shut her mouth. Shade sighed in relief when she did that.

Fine then saw a shop that catched her eyes, and no, it's not a candy shop or anything " Hey Shade! Look there! We could buy a blanket over there!" she pointed at the shop, Shade followed her finger, it was a shop named 'Comfy home', " Yeah, come on then Fine."

" Hai, hai~" she said as she trailed behind Shade. The moment those two stepped in the shop, they got bombarded with questions, such as:

" Who are you two?"

" Are you two new here?"

" Are you two dating?"

" Are you two married yet?"

" Do you two already have kids?"

" Are you two on a date?"

" Shut up!" Shade suddenly yelled, the shop became uncomfortably silent, " no, we're not dating or on a date. No, we're not married yet and no, we don't have kids! And I'm Shade Yamaguchi," he yelled , " And I'm Fine Haruno," Fine added after Shade's outburst, the workers then apologized and bowed several times.

One worker stayed and said: " I'm sorry for all the ruckus we caused you two, it's been a long time since someone entered this shop," at the background there were a few co-workers searching through some papers, probably looking for the missions card. When they found the mission card they gave it to the lady and she gave it to Shade.

" Here is today's mission for you two, please take your time looking around the shop and please have a happy marriage Shade Yamaguchi and Fine Haruno," she said with a bright smile before she went back to work.

Shade then read the mission card, Fine peeked over Shade's shoulder but she was a head smaller then him. _" Deja-vu?" _Shade thought, he then gave Fine the mission card, " Here, I'm gonna look around for the blanket, you know where to find me," he said and patted Fine's head.

" Wha- why did you do that?" she said as she put her hair back as it was, she then read the mission:

**' Today is a day to get to know your partner better! **

**So, Shade Yamaguchi, Fine Haruno, today's mission for you is: **

**Have the most romantic date out of all the couples in Lover's Paradise! **

**You will be filmed live and we will be the judge! Please enjoy your romantic date!' **

Fine has been staring at the card for at least 5 minutes, meanwhile Shade found the same blanket as the one at home and bought it. He saw that Fine was frozen and decided to tease her a little, he got closer to her and blew in Fine's ear.

Flustered, she covered her ear and stuttered: " S-Shade w-w-why d-d-did you do that?!" Shade stuck out his tongue and walked out the shop, Fine pouted and ran after him.

The two of them then got back home, they dumped their new blanket inside the closet and then walked back to the Center again. In the middle of Lover's Paradise there's a huge fountain, the two of them sat there by the fountain.

" So what do we do know?" Fine asked all of a sudden, she looked at Shade and Shade looked at her, they've been staring in each others eyes for a long time and none of them looked away, " You have pretty eyes," Shade said out of the blue.

Fine blushed " T-thanks, your eyes are pretty too. It's like I could get lost in them," suddenly the two of them moved closer to one another " I could say the same thing to you," he said and moved more closer and closer, Shade's hand on Fine's hand. They get even closer, it's like they were in some sort of trance.

**" Gray-sama!" **

Thanks to the sudden yell, they broke out of their trance and backed away. They were only 1 inch apart from each other! They both had flustered looks and bright red faces!

" U-umm, how about we go explore Lover's Paradise!?" Shade suggested fast, Fine nodded, " Y-yeah, great idea!"

They then stood up and walked to God-Knows-Where, but kept a distance.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

" Are you sure, we're on the right path, Shade? It doesn't really look like it, thought," Fine said as she looked around her surroundings.

Fine and Shade were walking through he woods, and they followed a path that was drawn on the map Shade was holding. The path that was drawn, was really drawn, like, someone drew a path on the map. And it looks like the two of them are lost.

" Don't worry, Fine. I know we're on the right path, I just feel it in my vines!" he said with excitement, while Fine looks anxious " Well I don't feel well, where did you get that map anyway?" she asked, Shade somehow had a map that she didn't knew he had one, since she had been like 24/7 with Shade.

" Oh, I have my reasons," he just said, Fine growled by the answer, " Hey Shade, it's getting quiet late. We should go back home," she said and put her hands on Shade's arm, she was shaking a little, it was cold. Shade noticed that and put his jacket around Fine, he had his jacket with him but just wrapped around his waist.

" Thanks," she said with a slight blush, " No need to thank me, I'm your 'husband', right? And husbands should take care of their wives," he said and gave Fine a charming smile, which she has never seen before.

Before both of them knew it, it was night probably around 8 PM. And Fine had a hard time following Shade because of the darkness. She then felt someone grab her hand, " Here, I noticed you were trailing for behind me. Sorry, did I go to fast?-"

" Ye-"

"- Or are you just to slow?" Fine got a feeling that he was smirking when he said that, Fine then pushed him " Shut up."

She then took the flashlight from Shade's hand and shone it for him, she held the flashlight in her right hand, she didn't need to hear a 'thank you' from his mouth, since what he told her really got through her.

They have been walking for more then a few hours, and right at the moment when Fine was about to tell Shade to go home, he yelled out: " We're here!"

Fine looked up (she was staring at the ground) and her eyes widened, the view right in front of her, no words can describe this!

" Woaahhh~" was the only thing that came out of Fine's mouth, and Shade had a proud smile on his face as he looked at Fine.

They were on a cliff, but from that cliff, they saw a beautiful large lake, the moon's reflection in the lake was truly beautiful. This place was so magical, it seems like they were in a total different world.

Fine then fell to the ground and turned to lay on her back to look up at the stars, Shade laid down besides her, " This place is beautiful," she said as he turned to look at him, " I know, right? I never expected that it would be this beautiful," he turned to look at her, and both of them smiled sweetly at each other.

_**Meanwhile, somewhere in the Need Love Office~ **_

" Look at them! Woah, I'm good. Yesterday I told them what I thought, and look at them now! They're watching the stars and _holding hands_! Compared to the many other couples, who only shared lunch and diner or watching a movie or went shopping. Those two had to stay out of curfew and went to a secret place and watched the stars! And tonight is also the meteor shower! Whoa! Did Shade plan this out or something?" Miss Aikatsu yelled in excitement at the screen, she was watching the last couple on her tv.

There was a spy fly following them, it's a robot fly with a built in camera.

**Back to Fine & Shade~**

They stared into each others eyes and were smiling, Fine's hatred was no more, no matter how much she hated him, she can't get herself to actually **hate** him. She just can't, so she just have to accept the fact that she still has _feelings_ for him.

Suddenly a bright light shone up the sky, but of them looked up, it was a falling star! Fine's eyes started to twinkle even more and Shade too!

" Look Shade! A falling star!" she yelled and pointed at it, Shade smiled and then pointed at another falling star " Look! There's another one!"

" There are a lot of falling stars! Hey Shade, let's make a wish!" she smiled at him, he smiled back and nodded.

They closed their eyes and made a wish, after a few minutes Shade has wished upon a shooting star while Fine was still wishing. After a few more minutes, Fine opened her eyes and giggled.

" You sure have a lot of wishes, huh?" he said to her, Fine turned to him and giggled again " I know, I have a whole list of them. One of my wishes is, that everyone in the world are happy, wherever they may be or whatever situation they are in!" Shade looked surprised at first but, for him knowing Fine, he smiled at her. And he did something that even surprised himself!

He kissed her forehead, " I'm so glad you finally showed me a real smile, Fine! All this time, I thought you hated me! Untill now, I still haven't given you a proper apology for what I've done to you a few years back, so Fine:

I'm sorry for bullying you,

I'm sorry for pulling your hair,

I'm sorry for tripping you,

I'm sorry for making fun of you,

I'm sorry for hurting you,

I'm sorry for rejecting you,

I'm sorry for ignoring you,

I'm sorry for throwing away the chocolates you made,

I'm sorry for blaming you,

I'm sorry for all the things I've done to you,

I'm sorry for not believing you,

I'm sorry for being mean to you,...

Fine, can you please forgive, me?" Shade said, he was crying , he meant what he said, and Fine was crying too. Shade looked shocked at her, she was covering her mouth. " Shade," she managed to say, " Yeah?" he looked up at her with puppy dog eyes, she giggled.

" I forgive you, even thought, I hated you , it looks like I can't actually hate you at all. I forgive you," she smiled at him, he smiled back and hugged her! And suddenly, Fine's tears began streaming down. All this time she was keeping her tears in, but now she can cry them out as she wanted to.

And soon both of them fell asleep, in each others warm embrace.

**The next day (A Monday)**

Fine woke up in bed, she yawned and sat straight, she looked around. She noticed that there was another person in bed, it was Shade. She smiled at him, _" He probably carried me home when we fell asleep in at the cliff..." _

She then made breakfast for both of them, Shade came in the kitchen and smiled " I thought that I smelled something delicious, good morning, Fine," he said and sat by the table. She smiled back at him " Good morning Shade.."

" Oh hey, there was still mission card on my bedside table just now, wanna read it together? I haven't read it," he asked as he was holding a card, after Fine put the breakfast on the table she sat opposite of Shade and nodded, " Sure.."

Shade then gave the mission card to Fine, and she read: "

**' Starting from today, **

**you and your partner will have to do 14 different activities, each day! **

**And don't forget planning your wedding within these 2 weeks! **

**Have a happy marriage, **

**Shade Yamaguchi & Fine Haruno!' **

" 14 different activities, each day, huh?" he said, " What should we then?" she asked. " How about we plan our wedding?" the sentence made Fine blush, " U-uh, yeah, let's do that after we finish breakfast."

They then finished breakfast and dressed up. (I'm bad at describing clothes, okay!?)

At the Center they looked around for a Wedding Planner, " Look there Shade!" Fine pointed at a building with the name of _' Special Day'_, " Looks like a wedding planner,no? Let's take a look, Fine."

She nodded and walking next to him while going to the building. There weren't many people inside, the people here must be the workers here.

" Hello, do you two want to plan your wedding?" a friendly lady asked, they nodded at her. " Please follow me," she said and lead the way, the couple followed her into an office " This is the office of the wedding planner, please have a seat."

Fine and Shade took a seat, and suddenly there came another lady inside, " Oh hello! I'm Alisa Fujiimia, I'm the Wedding Planner!" she said and held out her hand, Shade and Fine shook it after the other.

" I guess Miss Aikatsu told you a lie," Miss Fujiimia said, " How so?" Shade questioned, " Well, after two weeks from now, you can choose to have a private marriage or a marriage together with everyone else. Like the mass marriage they do in South-Korea. Or, you two can have a private wedding, where only both of your families and friends are allowed to come."

" We can choose?" Fine asked, miss Fujiimia nodded, " Which one do you prefer the most? A private marriage or a mass marriage?"

Fine and Shade glanced at each other and said at the same time: " Private marriage!"

" Ooohh, only for the family and friends, huh? Okay, where would you like to marry?"

" Oh, Shade! How about at the cliff!" Fine said, miss Fujiimia's expression changed a little " At a cliff?!"

" No-yes, I mean, it's a place that Shade found. It's a secret place, please keep it a secret from everyone else," Fine pleaded, miss FUjiimia sighed but agreed.

" Then, the tuxedo and the wedding dress! Please follow me upstairs!" she said, the three go upstairs. " Mister Yamaguchi please take a seat here, while we dress Fine up in the perfect wedding dress."

He nodded and took a seat, he took out his phone and searched stuff up. " Ah! W-wait! I-it's too! Gyaa- Ugh, C-can't breath!" he chuckled when he heard Fine yelling and squealing.

" Okay, mister soon-to-be-husband, here's the first dress! Shade almost fell backwards, Fine is beautiful. " Whoa..."

" Well, well, looks like your husband-to-be is completely mesmerized by you Miss soon-to-be Yamaguchi," Miss Fujiimia teased, " well I guess, we already found a dress. Now, mister husband-to-be's-"

" No, the dress is pretty, but I'd like to see the other dresses."

_**6 dresses after~ **_

" Mister Yamaguchi, your soon-to-be wife wore 7 different kinds of dresses. Can you please tell us, which one you prefer and you too Miss?" Miss Fujiimia asked, Shade was looking at the pictures that were taking, each picture was Fine in a different dress.

" I like the third dress, how about you Fine?" he said and glanced at Fine, who stood besides him, she nodded " Me too, those flowers reminded me of sweets,"

" I'm not surprised," he chuckled at her, " Now that's done, it's time for you to dress up Mister Yamaguchi!" Fujiimia said and pulled Shade into the dressing room.

" Here's the first tuxedo!"

" No."

" What to you mean 'No'?" Miss Fujiimia asked, " he looks handsome!"

" Yes, but I'd like to see the other tuxedos," Fine simply said. Miss Fujiimia growled, " You two sure are alike," she mumbled.

_**6 tuxedos after~**_

" Miss Soon-to-be Yamaguchi, your soon-to-be husband wore 7 different kinds of tuxedos. Please tell us which one you like the most, and you too Mister."

Fine was looking at pictures, each of them was Shade in a different kind of tuxedos. " I like the fourth one, it looks really good on Shade, it makes him even more perfect then he already is."

This answer made Miss Fujiimia's ears perk up " Sorry if this sounds rude, but, are the two of you dating?"

" Huh? No, not at all," the two of them said in sync, " Yeah, I like that one too. It really looks perfect for, like-"

" It was made for you!" Fine finished his sentence. They laughed, meanwhile Fujiimia-san was still suspicious about them. _' Even though they say, they're not dating. However you look at them, it looks like they're already married.' _She thought.

" Well, now that the clothing is done. Next is the day and the hour, and also the preparations!"

" Well, the day is obviously the 1st of July," Shade said and glanced at Fine, " And the hour is 5 pm to 7 or 8 pm," Fine finished. Miss Fujiisaki nodded and noted it down, " You said that it was obvious that the day has to be the first of July, is there a reason why it is the 1st of July?"

" Well, it's something personal. So, let's say that it was a day that made Fine and I meet again in a different light," he said while smiling sweetly at Fine, and she returned that smile. Miss Fujiimia was glancing between Shade and Fine, " Are you sure you two are not dating?"

" Yes, 100% sure of it," both of them said in sync again. Fujiimia was still not satisfied with only that, " Well, anyway, about the preparations..."

After a few hours of staying in with the wedding planner, and eating in a restaurant, Fine and Shade finally got home! Shade fell in the sofa while, Fine sat on Shade's back, he growled by the sudden weight on him.

" Ughh, finally home! Hey Shade, what do we do tomorrow?" she asked while slapping his back, " Ow, I dss knuw mdbbl sqmfh mee dfnebd?" he mumbled?

" Hahaha? What are you saying? *yawns* aahhh, I'm so sleepy. Let's go sleep, Shade," she said, like it was the most normal thing on earth. Fine then stood up and walked upstairs, she picked her pj's up and got to her bathroom to dress and freshen up.

When back to her bedroom she saw Shade already in bed and sleeping, " Whoa, he must be tired," she whispered to herself. She then laidd down besides him, and fell asleep.

* * *

**OMFG, LONGEST CHAPTER YET?! :O **

**Haha, hope you liked this LONG chapter! Oh yeah, there are pictures of the dresses and tuxedos! Please click the link in my profile!**

**And help me, think about 13 activities that couples do! PLEASE!**

**Review, favourite and follow, maybe? :3**


End file.
